


so show me family

by loosingletters



Series: light [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crèchemaster Anakin Skywalker, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jedi, Jedi Council - Freeform, Jedi are Family, No Beta We Die Like Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: “Master Koon, you are late,” Oppo Rancisis said, though the amusement in his voice was apparent.“The Force guided me elsewhere,” Plo answered and crossed the last few steps to his chair. Once there, he sat down while Ahsoka stood in front of him still, her arms crossed and frowning as if she were thinking.“You can sit on my lap if you want, Ahsoka,” Plo told her but the three-year-old only shook her head.Or: Five times the Jedi Council has to deal with younglings and one time the younglings of the Order have to deal with the Council.
Relationships: A'Sharad Hett | Darth Krayt & Ki-Adi-Mundi, Mace Windu & Caleb Dume, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano
Series: light [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739998
Comments: 40
Kudos: 942





	so show me family

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my discord for giving me the lovely inspiration for this!

#1

Plo Koon took slow steps into the Council chamber, bent slightly towards the right to accommodate for the little guest this session was going to have. He was the last to arrive, and that thirty minutes late as well as the youngling that had latched onto him had first refused to let him out of her sight and then hadn’t wanted to be carried to where Plo need to be. Little Ahsoka Tano, as bright in the Force as she was, was at least twice as stubborn. Unfortunately, Plo had a difficult time denying the child anything. She was his foundling, he had brought her to the temple. He would always remember the days they had spent together traveling fondly.

“Master Koon, you are late,” Oppo Rancisis said, though the amusement in his voice was apparent.

“The Force guided me elsewhere,” Plo answered and crossed the last few steps to his chair. Once there, he sat down while Ahsoka stood in front of him still, her arms crossed and frowning as if she were thinking.

“You can sit on my lap if you want, Ahsoka,” Plo told her but the three-year-old only shook her head.

Then she turned around to face the rest of the Council, still undecided on where she now wanted to go. Plo felt just a little betrayed, had he not spent thirty minutes following her wishes only to be abandoned like that.

“You!” Ahsoka said, pointing at Saesee Tiin. “I want to sit with you.”

The Iktotchi Jedi only laughed boomingly and opened up his arms in a welcoming gesture. “Well, then, come here.”

With a delighted yell, Ahsoka rushed forward, somehow now twice as fast as she had been when she was holding Plo’s hand, and climbed onto the lap of the other Jedi Master. They waited until Ahsoka was seated comfortably before finally beginning their meeting.

#2

Mace wasn’t quite sure what exactly he was looking at.

“Welcome, Knight Kenobi,” he greeted calmly nevertheless. Then he attempted to continue with “and Pada-“ only for a suspicious giggle to escape out of Obi-Wan’s direction while the Knight himself pressed his index finger to his lips and shushed. He was smiling fondly and looked well rested for once. He must have begun to learn how to cope with Qui-Gon’s death and embrace his own life again.

Mace exchanged a look with his fellow councilors, but they all either shrugged or smiled in amusement as well. Mace supposed they were going to ignore their little visitor then.

“Well, the Council would like to hear about Padawan Skywalker’s progress,” Mace said.

Obi-Wan nodded and gently wrapped one arm around his stomach.

Or, more accurately, the shoulders of the Padawan hiding beneath his outer robes. It looked utterly ridiculous. Jedi robes could hide a lot, but not a nine-year-old standing on his Master’s feet. Anakin must have his arms wrapped around Obi-Wan’s stomach. Mace wondered whether the two of them had walked through the entire temple like this. It had certainly looked well practiced already when Obi-Wan had stepped into the Council chamber.

“Anakin is an amazing student,” Obi-Wan said, still holding onto his Padawan’s shoulders. “Even though he has experienced multiple setbacks-“ His illiteracy when it came to Basic being a major one that Mace knew of “-he has risen above them. He has a very strong connection to the Force and is already doing very well in the grounding exercises I’ve shone him.”

“Very good that is,” Yoda added. “More you have to report?”

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful then his robes seemed to move on their own accord. Obi-Wan actually bent forward so he could listen to whatever Anakin whispered into his ear. Like this, Mace could actually see his blond hair peak out of the brown robes. Obi-Wan whispered something back, making the youngling giggle and finally stood up straight again.

“Anakin has also passed multiple engineering exams already and skipped several piloting classes,” Obi-Wan stated.

“A great Jedi he will be then,” Yaddle commented.

Obi-Wan smiled. “The very best.”

And little Anakin Skywalker, hiding beneath his Master’s robes, let out a sigh of relief.

#3

After all these years, Mace should really be used to the amused looks he got whenever he had a guest accompanying him to his council sessions. Looking back, Mace could freely admit that it had been a mistake to put him on the Council when he was only twenty-eight. It had been a stressful time, especially those two years he had trained Devan and Depa at the same time. It was a Force-damned miracle that Depa had been as self-sufficient as she had been, Mace wasn’t sure he would have managed to handle two Padawans at once otherwise. He had done her a disservice, Devan too, being unable to give them the attention they deserved. Too often had he taken one of them or both along to a Council session as a replacement for a lesson on diplomacy or galactic history he should have given them in person.

It had taught the two of them well however. They were excellent when it came to keeping secrets and Depa had told him more than once that she was a better Councilor because of how often she had sat next to his chair, doing her homework and listening to their discussions.

And much like his Master many years ago, Caleb Dume now sat next to Mace, filling out his homework.

Or, was supposed to be filling out his homework. Caleb had stopped writing a while ago and was instead listening to them. The boy sat incredibly still, forcing himself to appear calmer than he actually was.

“Do you have anything to add, Padawan Dume?” Shaak Ti asked him.

Caleb immediately began to blush, embarrassed that he had been caught.

“No, Master,” he replied, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, Masters.”

“No need to apologize, young one,” Shaak Ti said. “You can always do your homework later. Treat this like the learning opportunity it is. Don’t you think that is a more productive use of his time, Mace?”

It was, but Mace had promised Depa he would oversee Caleb’s training while she was on a mission much too dangerous for her young charge. He should ensure he actually got his course work done, the current Padawan’s education was already being shot to the dark due to the war.

Caleb looked to Mace, his eyes wide and pleading.

Mace sighed. He knew better than to fight battles he couldn’t win.

“Don’t tell your Master,” he told Caleb seriously, face stern when his voice was everything but.

#4

Ki-Adi-Mundi didn’t enjoy listening to blabbering fools. He downright loathed attending diplomatic missions where one look at the politician in question told you that they were only here for their own gain and couldn’t care less about the people they were supposed to represent. It was exhausting trying to negotiate with such people. It gave Ki-Adi a headache. Thankfully his current Padawan wasn’t much suited for diplomacy. Ki-Adi of course still had to teach A’Sharad basic diplomacy, but it had become clear that it wasn’t A’Sharad’s strength and therefore the number of politicians Ki-Adi had to deal with was limited.

The same, however, could not be said for council sessions.

The Senator from a rather fancy Core World kept inquiring about Jedi aid he very much did not need.

Ki-Adi was tired.

Still listening to the man make the same arguments as he had thirty minutes ago, Ki-Adi focused on looking at the skyline of Coruscant. It was a beautiful day outside and Ki-Adi could think of about a hundred different things he could be doing right now when a shadow passed by the Council window, followed by an excited shout.

All heads shot up just in time to see a second figure pass by the window. This one Ki-Adi did recognize. His Padawan waved quickly before resuming his controlled fall, followed by little Anakin Skywalker. The two Tatooine children were good for one another, no matter how different their cultures of origin were.

“What- what is that!?” The Senator stuttered, face as pale as chalk.

It was the best look he had worn so far.

“Just First flight,” Adi Gallia said with a chuckle. “Ignore them, Senators. The younglings are merely having fun.”

Ki-Adi was pleased to see a group of Initiates and Padawans were following A’Sharad. First flight was a long-standing tradition, a rather ridiculous one as well, watching 10-year-olds throw themselves off the highest points in the temple, but right at this moment it filled Ki-Adi’s heart with warmth. He was happy that despite his troublesome start, A’Sharad got to make the experience most temple-raised younglings did.

The Senator was obviously still in shock. Ki-Adi supposed most cultures didn’t let their children simply jump off high ledges for fun. It took the man a while to find his line of argumentation again, though the shadows passing the windows certainly distracted him.

One by one the children passed until another one jumped and flew by the window that did catch Ki-Adi’s attention. Mainly, because they were much too small to be attempting this yet. With the Force, Ki-Adi reached out to catch the child mid-air. The Mirialan youngling was obviously put out.

“Proceed, Senator,” Ki-Adi said as he rose from his chair to open up the window and pull the child floating mid-air inside.

“Master!” The child pouted. “I wanna fly.”

The Senator did not proceed. For a moment, Ki-Adi considered leaving the council session to bring the youngling back into the creche where they belonged, and yet-

“You’re too young,” Ki-Adi said. “What would your crèchemaster say…”

“Barriss,” she introduced herself. “I’m Barriss and I’m already six.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Ki-Adi replied. He settled back into his chair, Bariss on his lap. “I apologize, Senator. I hope you don’t mind Barriss staying with us.”

“Of- of course not,” the man stuttered.

The meeting was over five minutes later.

#5

Yaddle was old. Not as old as Master Yoda, no, but she had lived many centuries already. She would be here many centuries more as well, but sometimes she felt particularly old, especially when she was holding a newborn.

Little Cal had been born just a week ago and his mother was tired. Yaddle had offered to take him off his mother for a while so she could calm. Of course, Vatnem’s own Master and sibling-Padawan had offered as well, but Yaddle had missed taking care of someone so young. She should spend more time in the creche like Yoda, perhaps it would brighten her spirits as well.

“A sweet child he is,” Yoda said about the baby sleeping soundly in his crib.

Cal had his mother’s bright red hair and her lungs as well when he screamed, but right now he was absolutely comfortable.

“Not much noise we should make today,” Yoda continued, glancing at Even Piell and Yarael Poof who had very opposing opinions on the discussion at hand.

“Not much noise at all,” Yaddle agreed and didn’t even bother to cover up how fun she thought this whole discussion was bound to be with nobody wanting to wake up the sleeping child.

+1

Anakin looked at the three Councilors standing in front of him. Out of the three of them, only Kit Fisto seemed to be dressed appropriately given that he was wearing only swim trunks. Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You do know this is art class, right?” He asked.

Luminara was wearing her long dark robes and Aayla looked like she had just come from a mission, dressed for war and not for three-year-olds. But given how chaotic everything could get here, Anakin was willing to just call it a day.

“Okay, fine,” he sighed. “Just don’t complain when you get finger paint all over your robes.”

“Like you?” Aayla asked, pointing at his color covered pants.

“Exactly like me,” Anakin replied. “Which is why I wear these every time I’m doing art. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Then, smiling almost a little mischievously, Anakin turned around back to his Clan. He had two Padawans helping out distributing the paint to the children who were now excitedly waiting for their crèchemaster to allow them to start smearing the paint all over the canvas.

“Attention!” Anakin called and all eyes drew to him. “We have guests today, I want you all to be on your best behavior, alright?”

The children nodded or cheered eagerly, Anakin could spot the first smearing paint on their neighbor’s tunics. This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Some things:  
> If we let MAce keep all his Padawans, he had two [at the same time](https://jasontoddiefor.tumblr.com/post/625813701713395713/i-tried-to-make-a-coherent-timeline-out-of-maces).  
> I like to HC that Cal is actually the child of a Jedi and yes, I will get to that sometime, but for now just accept it as it is.  
> And crèchemaster Anakin bc I deserve that.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
